1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable input apparatus, more particularly to a portable input apparatus with a keyboard for use in conjunction with a small computerized apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional handheld computer keyboard system, as proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,200, that includes a keyboard portion 1, a cover portion 2 and an interface assembly 3. The keyboard portion 1 has a top surface 101 provided with a plurality of keys 103, and a bottom surface 102. The keyboard portion 1 further has a stabilizing leg 4 mounted retractably thereto at the bottom surface 102. The cover portion 2 is pivotally connected to the keyboard portion 1, and has an inner surface 201, and an outer surface 202 opposite to the inner surface 201. The cover portion 2 is operable so as to move from a closed position, where the inner surface 201 overlies the top surface 101 of the keyboard portion 1, to an opened position, where the cover portion 2 forms an angle with the top surface 101. The interface assembly 3 is mounted on the inner surface 201 of the cover portion 2, and includes an input/output connector 301 to be connected to an input/output port 501 of a computerized apparatus 5, such as a personal digital assistant or a mobile telephone, that is supported by the cover portion 2 when the latter is at the opened position.
The following are some of the drawbacks of the conventional handheld computer keyboard system:
1. In use, the stabilizing leg 4 must be pulled outwardly from the keyboard portion 1 such that tipping over backward of the conventional keyboard system with the computerized apparatus can be prevented. The act of outward pulling of the stabilizing leg 4 is usually forgotten by the user.
2. Since the interface assembly 3 is mounted on the cover portion 2, and since the space between the input/output connector 301 and the inner surface 201 is fixed, the conventional keyboard system cannot be adapted for use with another computerized apparatus of a different thickness.
3. Due to the stacked construction of the keyboard portion 1, the interface assembly 3 and the cover portion 2, the conventional keyboard system has a relatively larger thickness that makes is relatively inconvenient to carry.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is provide a portable input apparatus that can overcome the drawbacks associated with the aforesaid prior art.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a portable input apparatus comprises:
a keyboard unit having front and rear ends, a bottom surface, and a top surface provided with a plurality of keys thereon;
a cover having a pivot end pivotally connected to the rear end of the keyboard unit, an inner surface and an outer surface opposite to the inner surface, the cover being operable so as to move from a closed position, where the inner surface of the cover overlies the top surface of the keyboard unit, to an opened position, where the angle between the inner surface and the top surface is substantially 180 degrees;
an interface assembly provided on the top surface of the keyboard unit adjacent to the rear end and including an input/output connector adapted to be connected to an input/output port of a computerized apparatus;
a support member provided on the top surface of the keyboard unit adjacent to the rear end and having a pivotal portion pivotally connected to the rear end of the keyboard unit, a first surface, and a second surface opposite to the first surface, the support member being received between the keyboard unit and the cover when the cover is at the closed position, and being movable to a supporting position so as to be adapted to permit the computerized apparatus to lean on the first surface when the cover is at the opened position; and
engaging means for engaging the support member to limit pivotal movement of the support member at the supporting position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a portable input apparatus comprises
a keyboard unit having front and rear ends, a bottom surface, and a top surface provided with a plurality of keys thereon;
a cover having a pivot end pivotally connected to the rear end of the keyboard unit, an inner surface and an outer surface opposite to the inner surface, the cover being operable so as to move from a closed position, where the inner surface of the cover overlies the top surface of the keyboard unit, to an opened position, where the angle between the inner surface and the top surface is substantially 180 degrees;
an interface assembly including an input/output connector adapted to be connected the keyboard unit to an input/output port of a computerized apparatus;
a support member provided on the top surface of the keyboard unit adjacent to the rear end and having a pivotal portion pivotally connected to the rear end of the keyboard unit, a first surface, and a second surface opposite to the first surface, the support member being received between the keyboard unit and the cover when the cover is at the closed position, and being movable to a supporting position so as to be adapted to permit the computerized apparatus to lean on the first surface when the cover is at the opened position; and
a stop coupled to the cover and engaging the support member to limit pivotal movement of the support member at the supporting position at the supporting position, the stop projecting from the inner surface of the cover adjacent to the rear end of the keyboard unit, the pivotal portion of the support member being formed with a limiting edge that abuts against the stop to position the support member at the supporting position.